A troublesome problem presently existing in the power industry is the presence of contaminants which pass into the condensate due to the leakage of cooling water in steam power plants. This condensate, after passing through the turbine, is usually at a temperature below 40.degree. C., for example 30.degree. C., and at a pressure usually under 100 lbs psi (per square inch) and returns to the steam generator. It is important that the condensate returning to the steam generator be free of contaminants. These contaminants in the leakage water are the chlorides, sulfates, phosphates and nitrates which may cause mechanical failures, such as boiler tube eruption, corrosion and cracking of turbine blades, undesired deposits, and deterioration of auxiliary equipment.
The failure of some boiler systems, as for example in PWR nuclear systems, may be highly dangerous to operating personnel by exposure to radiation. The shut-down of any power plant due to the above mentioned problem may injure personnel and cause serious economic loss to the community serviced by the plant.
So far as applicants are aware, there is no presently known apparatus for determining the degree or extent of contamination in the condensate due to leakage in steam power plants on a continuous measuring basis. The present invention provides such apparatus and fulfills a need sought by the power industry.